


Baby can I hold you

by warmspringrain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, all sorts of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmspringrain/pseuds/warmspringrain
Summary: Ada's bored while she's stuck recovering in the infirmary; Hecate stops by to visit.





	Baby can I hold you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



> For cassiopeiasara for Cass Appreciation Day. :) I tried to put as many of the the things we love to talk about in here as humanly possible. ^_^ Love you! <3
> 
> Title from the Tracy Chapman song of the same name.

Ada sighed heavily, trying to bite down her frustration. She had been stuck in the infirmary for nearly a week now, and she was feeling just well enough today that boredom was setting in. She was able to sit up on her own and had even kept some plain food down for her meals, but that had been the extent of her improvements. Her head still felt too foggy and tender to attempt reading, writing, or any sort of craft. She had tried to sleep, but her body rebelled against her. Instead, she’d been stuck for the past few hours with nothing to do but stare at the walls around her and let her thoughts wander.

 She tried to feel grateful that things were clearly improving, but as the morning wore into early afternoon it was harder to keep that in mind. She wanted to be up and doing, checking on her students and her staff, not stuck in a bed of no use to anyone. Without meaning to, she sighed again.

“What’s wrong?” came a concerned voice from the doorway. Ada looked up to see Hecate striding toward her, eyes scanning Ada for the source of her discomfort. Ada’s spirits lifted at the sight. She smiled.

“Oh, nothing. How has the day been?” Seeing that Hecate was still scanning her, unconvinced, Ada sighed and took her hand. “I’m just bored, that’s all. Now stop fretting and come sit. I’d much rather hear about what you’ve been up to.”

Hecate smiled softly and took the offered chair. “Well the good news is, I don’t have much of an update to give you. Dimity took the girls out on a camping trip and is scheduled to arrive back later this evening. With the girls gone, the rest of us were able to get most of the repairs done to the Great Hall.”

Ada looked at Hecate in wonder. “That’s amazing, Hecate! And so quickly! I’m glad it will be open again soon; I’m sure the girls are ready for things to return to normal.”

Hecate frowned. “They won’t be allowed in until I’ve had time to enhance and check all of the protection spells. We must be sure it’s safe this time. I have to be sure.”

Ada’s eyes went soft as she reached up and gently cupped Hecate’s cheek. “My dear. It wasn’t your fault.”

Hecate’s eyes snapped shut and she gave a quick head shake. “I should have double checked. If I had just been more cautious—”

“And if you had reacted any slower than you had, then things might have been far worse. From what I’ve heard, this school owes you a great deal.” Ada swallowed, then added softly, “ _I_ owe you a great deal.”

Hecate finally opened her eyes. “You owe me nothing, Ada. I’m just…I’m glad you’re okay.”

Ada smiled, eyes shining, then patted Hecate’s cheek gently with her hand. “Help a sick old woman out, would you? I would very much like to kiss you, but you seem to be a bit too far away.”

Hecate smirked. “Well we can’t have that, now can we?” Bending down, she kissed Ada chastely on the lips.

Ada frowned as the broke apart. “I’m not _that_ fragile, you know.” Before Hecate could disagree, Ada moved her hand to the back of Hecate’s neck and pulled, delighting in the muffled noise of surprise Hecate made as their lips met again. Ada kissed fiercely, trying to put all of her want and thanks and reassurance into it. She needed Hecate to know how grateful she was, how glad she was to have her.  

When they broke apart for air, Hecate let out a shaky breath and leaned her forehead against the smaller woman. “Ada…”

“Shh,” Ada replied. “It’s all right. I’m here, I’m whole, I’m fine. I’m okay, I promise.” Ada’s heart broke as a Hecate let out a small whimper, and when she reached up to stroke her cheek, found it wet. “My poor love. You’ve been working so hard and taking care of me all of this time without a break, haven’t you? You must be exhausted.”

Hecate pulled back, wiping her face with her hands. “It’s not that. It’s just…these past few days…you’ve looked so small, and I’ve been so helpless. I was terrified that I would still lose you.”

Ada reached out for Hecate’s hand, grateful when she immediately took and squeezed it. “I’m sorry, my love. I can’t imagine what I’ve put you through these last few days. And I do promise, I will try to be more careful, but please, please, don’t beat yourself up over this. I couldn’t bear it.”

In response, Hecate raised the hand she was holding to her lips. Ada blushed and squirmed, then immediately winced. She reached to adjust her position, but Hecate stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Let me.”

She helped Ada to sit up straighter and fluffed the pillows to give more support. As she finished, Ada grabbed her hand again. “Stay? Please? Just until the girls get back?”

Hecate didn’t bother telling her that she would stay as long as Ada needed, that someone else could deal with the girls for once. Instead she magicked the bed to be large enough to comfortably hold both of them and settled herself beside Ada. “There, better?”

Ada leaned into Hecate, who adjusted by putting an arm around Ada’s shoulders. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. “Mmm, yes, much.” Without opening her eyes, she added, “Now, tell me more about rebuilding the hall.”

Even with her eyes closed, Ada could feel Hecate’s smirk. “Weren’t you just telling me how bored you were when I got here? I hardly think that’s going to help.” Hecate waved her free hand and summoned the book Ada had been reading from their nightstand. Opening to the dog-eared page, Hecate began to read. She felt Ada settle against her, no longer trying to hold herself up as much. She smiled softly, glad that she was able to help Ada relax, and read on. She kept reading until Ada’s breathing even and slowed, then careful marked her place before sending it back to their bedroom. She considered joining Ada in her rest, but decided to stay awake in case Dimity and the girls came back early or someone needed her. Having decided, she summoned her latest batch of papers and red pen, and quietly kept watch over the witch sleeping beside her as she graded.

           


End file.
